Johanna's Life as a tribute, victor and survivor
by Hooray
Summary: This is my first Johanna's Sorry if this is a bad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The world seemed to spin. The ground seemed to crumble. Everything started to give in…

"Hey."

Johanna glared. She looked up and down at him before yelling. "Couldn't you see everything was perfect?!"

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Under the moonlight his glassy eyes shone. Blue, then green then a bluey greeny hue.

She laughed. She looked at him before whispering, "You trained?"

The boy stared at her. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Johanna pushed herself up and put her finger on the boy's chest. "Little boy, reaping's in two days."

"Little? I'm older and taller than you!" He straightened his back. "What's my name?"

Johanna kicked the dirt whileaverting his eyes. "Jackson… Hill…"

"Yeah you got it."

Johanna looked at him she looked out in the dark before asking, "Hey Jackson. How many times is your name in the bowl this year?"

"Twelve."

Johanna looked up and sighed. "I'm in thirty two times."

Jackson stared at her. "That's kinda lucky. There are loads living here you know." He held a sparkle in his eye.

"Since when did you know how to joke?"

"Hey Jo…" He whispered the rest of his sentence slowly. "You want to see who can chop down the trees quicker than the other at work tomorrow? For the benefit of both of us."

"Yeah…Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Johanna walked up the hill to work. Tedious, but she was used to it. She ran up there sometimes. Nothing much.

"Hey Johanna-girl!" Mrs Payman was the worst. She screeched while she spoke. "Go and chop up fifty of those trees then into quarters."

"Yeah ma'am." Johanna knew more than she enough she couldn't argue. One talk back and your pay was reduced by so much. One month's hard work gone. Johanna couldn't risk that- she knew she couldn't. After all, she and her father were the only ones to work for a family of six. "What a life for a 15 year old. What a life." She thought.

"Hey Jo!"

She turned around to find Jackson.

"You got the same job as me!"

Johanna gripped tightly onto her axe. "Fifty trees into quarters. Whoever wins gets sit on the other's back!"She grinned. "Go on let's start!"

The trees fell one by one- quicker than usual.

Johanna smirked. "I won. You've been practising haven't you?"

"Yeah. Trying to beat you. Thought I would like last month. What happened?"

"Been working double shift. Trying to get things done so I can get home."

"Oh, so that's it. You know, if you went into the games, bet you won't be scared."

"Again Jackson, when did you learn how to joke?"

He laughed. "Race you back to your house. By the way we're taking the hill route."

Johanna groaned. "Bet I'll beat you."

"You wish."

Johanna stumbled onto the stairs to her house. "Damn. In the games, I bet you'll outrun every kid there. You've been training?" Johanna gritted her teeth. Damn her side really hurt. She looked at Jackson. He wasn't even panting.

"Nah. Chased by my father and his uh temper. Really does it."

Johanna laughed but crinkled up her face again. "Damn this. I will beat the crap out of you next time."

Jackson stared at her. "Temper woman, temper."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Today's reaping day. Johanna screamed as she punched the imaginary president in the face. "It's reaping day. WHY CAN'T YOU GO THERE AND BE A TRIBUTE! Why?!WHY?!"

"Johanna!" Mr Mason's voice boomed at her not with worry but with shock. "Johanna! You just woke up the whole house, you just…" He looked at her daughter whose tears streamed down her face. "Whatever. Go put something nice on and Mother will help you do the rest later."

Johanna kicked herself awake. She ignored the throbbing pain in her legs before outing on an average looking dress. "Johanna," She thought to herself. "Wear something nice." She fumbled in her wardrobe again. A pale yellow dress with buttons down the front got pulled from its hanger. "Whatever." She thought. "It's nice enough."

"Johanna, hurry up!"

Johanna strode down the stairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Now look at you!" She said. "A girl's life without wearing a dress and she finally wore one."

"Mum." Johanna grumbled.

"Yes, yes." Her mother spun her around before looking at her. "Your hair?"

"Oh, mother…" Johanna looked beseeching at her. "It's brushed ok?"

"It's brushed?!"

"Sorry."

It took around 15 minutes of shouting and screaming before her mother lay her hands on her lap.

"There, it didn't hurt that much did it?"

"No."

Mrs Mason sighed. "Maybe it would have hurt less if you brushed it before."

Johanna streaked out of the door. Her siblings were fine – they were younger than twelve and the oldest nineteen but she was a ripe year of 15 and who knows…

The bell from the main hall was ringing. There was a time limit. Take more than five minutes to get here and the Peacekeepers would either tax you or you got whipped. Johanna hurried outside the door and joined the group of 15 year old girls. Her blood was scanned and she followed the trail of children in front of her. "Welcome eeeeeeeeveryone. I am Hailey your escort and today we will once again find out our two lucky tributes." Hailey clapped her gloved hands together. "Now, before we start, please draw your attention to the screen." A video was played with Snow's voice.

"Dear District 7, I thank you again for your wonderful service for lumber. You should all be quite aware about what had happened before in the dark times. Panem was a poor country. A drought filled, sad place. But then the Capitol helped you all and trained you yet all you sacrifice is your children." President Snow's voice boomed through the video. "Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favour."

Hailey coughed in the microphone. "Yes, now for our tributes. Let's start with the ladies. Now let's see." Hailey dung her hand inside the bowl and fished her hand around five times. "Johanna Mason."

Johanna was startled. She put her hands on both sides of her and formed her mouth in an o. Two Peacekeepers dragged and pushed her up. She couldn't care less about her expression but how was she going to survive? She scanned the crowd for Jackson's face and found him smiling weakly at her. She read the message all over his face. "I bet if you ever entered the games, you'll win." Johanna stared at her feet. She felt two teardrops well under her eyes. As she slowly made her way to the platform, she cried silently dragging her feet across the ground. Her back arched behind her and she shrunk in size-hopefully. Pushing her face towards the crowd she knew exactly what she was doing. Acting weak.

"W-ell!" Hailey jammed the microphone underneath Johanna's face. "Anything to say?"

Johanna gulped and continued her act. As more tears streamed down her face she whispered a no that no one could hear.

"Uh, yes, now for the boys, Jason Levy!" Hailey's voice swirled around Johanna's ears. Johanna stared up at the boy making his way up. He was around 6 feet tall and was trying to act tough if he wasn't already. Perfect. Johanna smiled as she thought of how it would be if sponsors found out that district 7 had a weak and tough tribute. Yep, Johanna would be forgotten.

After the reaping, Johanna and Jason were sent to a small corridor. Jason smirked at her before he moved on to a separate room. "Johanna Mason huh? What are you going to do now? Wait until mummy comes over and hugs you? Trust me, if I have to kill you, I will." He said. Johanna smiled. "Ha!" She thought. "That's so funny because I'll be the one to kill you."

"Johanna!" Johanna spun around to find her family standing behind her.

"Mum!" Johanna choked from tears. "I love you guys." She hugged all of them.

"Johanna," her little sisters said. "Johanna come back please."

"I will." Johanna needed to come back and she knew it.

Her mother and father hugged her. "I'm sorry." Her mother brushed off the tears from Johanna's eyes. "So sorry." Her sister looked at her and said nothing. She didn't need to.

"Out!" The Peacekeepers barked at the Mason family. Johanna watched as her parents were wheeled out and instead Jackson walked in…

"Johanna!" Jackson's face was red. "Johanna, Johanna! You have to win. You have to come back! You need to come back."Jackson hugged her before he was ushered out be the Peacekeepers. Johanna stared at the shut door. No one else came in. The Peacekeepers dragged her to the hall of the Justice Building where she met Blight, her mentor.

"Hi…" Johanna tried to smile when really she felt like killing them. Killing them all. Especially Hailey who supported the games who…Reaped her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I stared at the purple haired lady in front of me. Bitch. That was all I could think of while looking at her. Oh how good would it be if I could slap her in the face? How good would it be if I had a chance to... Ah whatever, forget it. I had to be weak. Besides, after I won, she had better look at me with respect. Stay calm. You're trying to be weak remember? Weak. I said this so many times I felt like scorching it in front of my forehead instead.

"Hi? Come eat." Some guy called Blight motioned for me to sit near him. In my heart I wanted to go and sit as far as possible but I was the innocent, young, cute girl who could do everything right. Yes I hate to be her.

"Hi," I weakly said. As I straightened my skirt out, I looked at all the food displayed in front of me one the table on front of us. Amazing! Apart from the attitude from the Capitol, the food was at least, presentable. What am I talking about just presentable? It's awesome. To add the affect, I felt my eyes twinkle as I grabbed the fork. Perfect. I ate hungrily despite the glances from that annoying purple haired lady.

"Hey? Why is District seven so bad at maintaining their manners? My appetite diminished rapidly," She muttered

What the hell? My line of keeping calm almost snapped. Annoyingly, I just had to grip the table tightly. The lady looked at me strangely. Damn what do I do? Think. Think. I felt a sudden surge of tears hit me. Great! That's it. I started to cry. Short, soft sobs escaped my throat. "S-sorry. I did my best to look composed."

"Hey!" A particularly annoying voice seemed to ring in my head. Crap. It was my District Partner. What was he called again? Mason? Ason? Bason? Ah! It's Jason!

"Hi," purple haired lady said. That's too much of a mouthful. Pl sounds better on her. Right. So PL used her normal annoying mouth and started to talk to Mas-Jason. They seemed to babble on for hours until he noticed me. With puffy eyes. Crying. My luck is overwhelmingly good. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh is Johanna crying again?" Jason's voice constantly rang in my head.

"Oh Jason. You can notice such a small thing?" PL seemed to bat her eyelashes. EW! For one, who would date PL? And for two, Jason isn't very good looking. He had a good physique being one of the wealthier families and he just needed to carry and use an axe occasionally. Oh man. Wait a sec! Did I just see him blush? Too bad PL, for all the things that you have given me so far, your man is going to be killed by me.

"Cough." I turned around to see Blight. He motioned for me to go to my room. Being the girl in my façade, I did I as I was told. When I entered my room, I collapsed on the bed. I looked at the vase the Avox had set on my table. Sub consciously, I threw it on the wall and it hit exactly where I was aiming for. In my pocket, I took out a notebook. I decided to plan out every single weapon and how I was going to use it because I was going to win the Hunger Games.

"Feisty," someone said behind me. CRAP! I turned around to find Blight. Facade modes switch on.

"Yes?"

"Johanna, this is a facade is it not?"

"Uh- no."

"Are you lying to me?"

"M-Maybe?"

"Well, quit lying to _me_. The reason I called you to your room was because I know there is going to be an axe in the arena. And here's something."

"Uh- thanks?" I looked at the present Blight laid on my lap. A bright blue charm hung on a silver chain. If you turn the chain and the stone three times, a tune plays and the crystal reflects and shows you something behind you. Moreover it smelt like home.


End file.
